The Family Secret
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Three months after New York, Skye learns that Coulson and Stark were romantically involved and sets out on a mission to reunite the two lovers. Please read and review!
1. Hello, Heartache

**The Family Secret**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always … I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T (Just 'cause I never know where I'm gonna end up going with these things)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst (with a little kiss of Family)

**Pairings:  
**IronTazer  
Steve/Skye (I don't have a name for them … Suggestions?)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Avril Lavigne "Hello Heartache"  
Boyce Avenue "I'll Be There For You" (Friends Theme)  
Jessie J "My Shadow"

* * *

Hello, Heartache

* * *

_Goodbye my friend | Hello heartache | It's not the end | It's not the same | Wish it didn't have to be this way, but | You will always mean the world to me, love | Goodbye, my friend | Hello, heartache_

* * *

Phil Coulson had been so lost in thought he'd never heard the hacker that had entered his bunk. "Coulson … AC … **Phil**!" Finally, he tore his eyes away from the picture in his hands as he snapped up to look at Skye.

"I'm sorry, Skye." The senior agent muttered, distractedly. "I was … Somewhere else …"

"I see that." The hacker hummed, thoughtfully, rounding the desk before the senior agent had the chance to hide the photo he'd been looking at. "Whatchya thinkin' so hard about?" She asked, curiously, glancing at the photo in her friend and mentor's hands. After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "Whoa!" She grinned, slightly. "You and Stark?" She asked, disbelievingly. "Seriously?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly love at first sight …" Phil mused, smiling softly at the memory. "But, yes. … We were together."

"For how long?" Skye asked, curiously.

"Two years." Phil admitted, Skye's eyes widening in shock.

"Wow." She breathed. "Looks like you two were pretty happy …" The hacker mused, staring at the photo of the agent and the billionaire, once more.

"We were …" Phil replied, wistfully.

Sensing that this might be a sensitive topic, Skye decided to tread lightly. "Mind if I ask what happened?" She asked, carefully.

After remaining silent for a moment, Phil deadpanned "I died." Looking up at the bewildered expression on the hacker's face Phil sighed as he replied. "As I'm sure you remember, I told you I was stabbed just before the battle of New York." He began, watching the young hacker nod silently, recalling the story Phil had already told her of his stabbing. "Well, Director Fury – in his infinite wisdom – decided to use the news of my 'untimely demise' as motivation for the Avengers to get their acts together and start working together as a team."

"Did it work?" Skye asked, curiously, clearly invested in the senior agent's story. If Phil were honest with himself, it was nice to have someone in his life, again, that cared about him and what he had to say.

"It did." Phil conceded. "They came together and stopped Loki – well … more specifically – _Tony _stopped him." He corrected, smiling softly once more, as he recalled reading the official reports on the battle. "The council had decided to nuke Manhattan and Tony flew the nuke through the portal – away from the civilian population – and used it to destroy the Chitauri battleship which single-handedly destroyed the entire Chitauri army."

"Damn." Skye breathed, impressed. "That's pretty badass."

"Agreed." Phil mused, smirking ever so slightly. "Nearly cost Tony his life – thankfully, the other Avengers managed to revive him. But …" Sighing heavily, the senior agent finished his story. " … After it was all said and done … Fury decided to let the Avengers go on believing I was dead." He finished, a helplessness to his voice that he would deny even under the worst torture.

Stunned, Skye couldn't believe that Fury would keep the two lovers apart, like that. "That's bulllshit." She cursed, quietly.

Amused by the hacker's explicit candor, Phil couldn't resist smirking slightly as he asked "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, but, I just think that it's bullshit what Fury's doing!" Skye replied, standing by her beliefs. Phil had always respected her for that. "I mean, Tony Stark _clearly _loves you … I would think he _deserves _to know that the man that he loves is still alive." She argued, vehemently. "Hell, I would think _anybody _would deserve that …"

"Agreed." Phil conceded, with a light sigh. "That's why I fought Fury tooth and nail to read the Avengers in – or even just Tony, at the very least …" He admitted. "But … He just wouldn't budge." He finished, defeatedly.

_That's nowhere _**_near _**_good enough for me._ The young hacker thought to herself as her mind had already set to work. "I'm really sorry, AC." She spoke, softly, lightly patting his arm as she turned to leave him with his thoughts.

* * *

_You were perfect | I was unpredictable | It was more than worth it | But, not too sensible_

_Young and foolish | That seemed to be the way | And, I was stupid to think that I could stay | Oh oh | To think that I could stay_

* * *

Tony Stark was pulled from his reverie when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to search for the owner of the hand, he found only the surprisingly warm and gentle eyes of the red-headed assassin he'd become unlikely friends with ever since the battle of New York. "Hey, Nat." He greeted, hoping to have reached his usual, care-free tone of voice. Though, deep down, he'd known he'd failed. It was written all over the Black Widow's face.

"Everything okay, Tony?" Natasha Romanov asked, her voice uncharacteristically tender as she spoke to the billionaire, noticing that he'd been looking at his ultrasound pictures.

"Yeah …" Tony sighed, looking up from the sonogram pictures in his hands of his unborn twins, to address the assassin. "Just … I just miss 'im is all …" He finally conceded. There as no need to ask who Tony meant by 'him'. The genius had finally confided in the rest of his teammates about his clandestine romance with one Agent Phil Coulson several weeks after the battle of New York had ended. When Tony'd started feeling ill, he'd presumed that it had to have been related to his fall from space. However, once Dr. Bruce Banner had examined him and determined he was pregnant … Well, he knew he couldn't hide his secret, anymore.

Thankfully, however, his friends and teammates had all been surprisingly understanding about the whole thing – perhaps due to the trying time of Tony finding out he was pregnant right on the heels of losing the father of his unborn children to a psychotic Norse god. Whatever their reasons, Tony had definitely appreciated their support. Natasha, however, had become something of an unexpected confidant. Tony figured it was because of her own desires to have a family, despite her career.

"We all do..." Natasha replied, lightly wrapping her hands around those of the billionaire. "We all miss Phil. I know it's been hardest on you …" She admitted, softly. "But, just remember that you are not alone. Phil may not be here to see your children … But, the rest of us will always have your back … And, Phil's watching over the three of you wherever he may be."

"Thanks, Nat." Tony replied, quietly, with a soft smile. "I really needed to hear that."

* * *

_So, no one told you life was | Gonna be this way | Your job's a joke, you're broke | Your love life's DOA | It's like you're always stuck in second gear | But,When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month | Or even your year, well_

_I'll be there for you | When the rain starts to pour | I'll be there for you | Like I been there, before | I'll be there for you | 'Cause you're there for me, too_

* * *

"Okay, Stark..." Skye muttered to hereself, as she stretched out on the back seat of the SUV she always retreated to for her 'me time'. "If I were you … Where would I hide?"

The hacker had been digging for the better part of an hour – thoroughly impressed with the billionaire's firewalls – before she found something that stopped her dead in her tracks. She didn't know how she'd done it … But, she'd managed to get into his computer system – more specifically, his medical records – where she'd found something quite interesting.

Staring at the pictures, she struggled to wrap her mind around the implications of what she was seeing. "I'll be goddamned …"

* * *

_You'll never leave me | You'll never leave me | You'll never leave me | You'll never leave me_

_I wish we could have another minute | To finish this fairytale | Hear your voice and get lost in it | 'Cause all I got is broken details | You were my world and everything in it | So, how did you disappear | I won't say this is over | You're still here_

_You're my shadow | My shadow | I know you're close | You're my shadow | My shadow | Everywhere I go | So, I | I don't see the need to cry, 'cause | You'll never leave my life | You're my shadow | My shadow | Oh_

* * *

"Sorry to barge in on you like this – again – AC …" Skye stated, eyes zeroed in on the senior agent. " … Again … But, there's something I think you _**really **_need to see …" She added, throwing the printouts of what she'd found on the senior agent's desk.

Eying the hacker, curiously, Phil then picked up the photos she'd thrown onto his desk. Instantly realizing what the photos were, Phil's eyes snapped back up to the hacker before him. "Skye … What … What are you-"

"They're not mine." Skye interjected, already knowing where Phil was going with his line of questioning.

Curious, Phil asked "Well … If they're not yours … Whose are they?"

A tense, palpable, silence stretched between the two as Skye slid into the seat before Phil as she fidgeted, nervously, before replying in an uncharacteristically quiet voice "Tony Stark's."

Up until that point, Phil Coulson never would have guessed that a simple name – two little one-syllable words – could bring his world to a screeching halt. Staring at the sonogram pictures before him, it was almost as if he could literally _see _his life changing right before his eyes. "T … Tony's … pregnant?" He breathed, in awe of the implications of what he was seeing.

"About three months along – according to his medical records." The hacker explained, her voice taking on a warmer, gentler tone. Even though she couldn't relate to the situation, she could still understand that it had to be indescribably difficult for the senior agent to know that the man he loved – a man who thought he was dead – was three months pregnant with his twins. Reaching across the desk, Skye gently rest her hand over that of the senior agent's and stared straight into the man's eyes as she spoke. "I think it's time you told Tony the truth."

Looking into the eyes of the woman who'd become something of a daughter to him, Phil knew she was right. Tony needed him now more than ever. And – in that moment – he realized that he couldn't care _less _what Fury had to say about it. He was reading the Avengers in. He was reading _Tony _in.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I hope y'all like this chapter and will continue to read the later ones. I have quite a bit planned for the Avengers and Team Coulson alike! ;)

~Skye Coulson


	2. The One Thing I Got Right

**The Family Secret**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing!

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Family

**Pairings:  
**IronTazer  
SkyeCap

**Lyrics Used:  
**Taylor Swift "Sad, Beautiful, Tragic"  
Shakira (feat Blake Shelton) "Medicine"  
Sara Evans "If I Run"  
Skylar Grey "Back From the Dead" (feat Big Sean & Travis Barker)  
Boyce Avenue "I Had To Try"  
Dream "What We Gonna Do About Us"

* * *

The One Thing I Got Right

* * *

_In dreams, I meet you in warm conversation | We both wake in lonely beds, different cities | And, time is taking its sweet time erasing you | And, you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me  
'Cause we had a beautiful magic love affair | What a sad, beautiful, tragic love affair_

* * *

Approaching the genius, billionaire, philanthropist and former playboy's workshop, Agent Phil Coulson was rather surprised to hear – instead of his usual Black Sabbath or ACDC – Shakira blaring over the speaker system.

* * *

_When I feel like I'm losing my mind_

* * *

Suddenly, Phil had an idea and decided to run with it. As the door slid open, the senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agent took a deep breath and sang along with the next line of the song. "Bangin' my head up against the wall."

* * *

_Staring at nothing 'cause I can't sleep at night_

* * *

Tony Stark froze in place as the volume of the music dropped for a single line of the song and he heard the one voice he thought he'd never hear again. Slowly turning, he couldn't believe his eyes – or his ears – as the man that he loved and the father of his unborn children crossed the workshop while singing the next line of the song directly to him. "Can't make it stop, yeah, I think too much."

* * *

_What do I do-ooo | Falling apa-aart | I need a sho-hot | Straight to my he-aart_

* * *

Unable to think or process the situation, Tony decided to just roll with it. Even if this was just a dream or a fantasy or … whatever … he was going to enjoy every single moment of it. Throwing reality to the wind, the engineer joined in and sang along with the agent. "No one would want to be in my shoes, right now – OH!" Melting at the touch of Phil's hand, Tony focused all of his efforts on singing his heart to the agent before him as the song came to the chorus. "I don't reach for the bottle of whiskey."

Staring into the eyes he'd fallen in love with the moment he'd first seen them, Phil smiled as he sang the next line. "Straight on the rocks."

Still acting on pure instinct, Tony sang the next line. "No, you won't see me popping the pills."

Phil couldn't resist the small smile as he continued singing to Tony. "Po-po-po-popping the pills."

Taking Phil's hands in his own, Tony couldn't stop smiling as they sang together. "'Cause if I want the pain to go away, in a second, make it fade, you're the only thing that will … You're my medicine, medicine … M-m-m-medicine, medicine … M-m-m-medicine, medicine … M-m-m-medicine." Finally, as the music faded away, Tony felt the smile fall from his face as he struggled with the fact that a man that he'd believed to be dead for the last three months was now standing in front of him. As a somewhat awkward silence stretched between them, Tony finally asked the question weighing on his mind. "What the hell, Phil?!" He asked, desperately. "I mean … Is this all even … even _real_? I mean, is this really happening, right now? Are you really standing here, in front of me?!"

Phil had to admit that Tony's words hurt, somewhat. But, he understood where the engineer was coming from. "Yes, Tony." The agent assured him, gently, pulling the billionaire in closer to him. "It's real. I'm right here." He added, gently placing Tony's hand over his heart where the engineer felt the steady rhythm of Phil's heartbeat – reassuring him that his beloved agent was, in fact, alive. "Very. Much. Alive." Phil added, with a small smile.

Staring at the hand covering Phil's heart, Tony couldn't even begin to process the situation. Three months ago, he'd thought he'd never see Phil Coulson again. Now, here he was, in Tony's workshop, standing right in front of him. "But … How?" Tony asked, almost pleading.

"After Loki stabbed me …" Phil began, keeping his voice warm and gentle as he guided Tony onto the small sofa he'd placed in the shop after Phil had insisted he do something about all the times he fell asleep working in the shop. " … Fury had me sent to a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility where I was taken into emergency surgery. It was touch and go … Fury was right. I _did _die for forty seconds – my file says eight, but, trust me … It was forty." Tony couldn't resist the small smile at Phil's adamant insistence regarding the duration of his death. "But, the point is … The doctors were able to stabilize me … Brought me back … I spent about a week in the ICU, in recovery, before Fury sent me to Tahiti for a little R&R before bringing me back to head up a new team of operatives."

For a moment, Tony remained silent – his face pensive. Phil could tell even a genius like Tony would need a moment to wrap their minds around a loved one returning from the dead and allowed Tony time to absorb everything he'd just told him. Finally, Tony looked up at him with a pained expression as he voiced a whisper of a question. "Why?" The billionaire breathed, desperate for answers. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice slightly louder though still shaky.

Phil felt his heart shatter in his chest as he listened to the pained voice of the billionaire before him. "I _wanted _to, Tony." He replied, the sheer, raw, honesty causing his voice to tremble and break. Clearing his throat, he scooted closer to the engineer and cupped his face in his hands as he spoke again. "I begged and pleaded with Fury to let me read you in, but, he just wouldn't budge."

Tony just stared at Phil as he attempted to read the agent before him. Staring into the piercing blue eyes he thought he'd lost forever, the billionaire knew he was telling the truth. "So …" He asked, helplessly. " … What … What … changed?" He asked, still grasping at any straws that would make this all … make sense.

"Honestly?" Phil began, drawing a steadying breath. "It was these." He added, pulling the sonogram pictures out of the inner pocket of his jacket and passing them to Tony, before resting his hands gently over the engineer's slightly swollen abdomen.

Hands trembling, slightly, Tony eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as his jaw metaphorically bounced off the floor as he immediately recognized the sonogram pictures he was looking at as his own. "How … How did you get these?" He asked, brow furrowed in confusion. However, he was soon thrown for yet another loop as a strange woman stepped out of the shadows behind Phil.

"I gave them to him." As his eyes snapped over to the strange, young, Chinese-American woman that had just appeared – seemingly out of nowhere – Tony gaped as he wracked his brain for anything to say.

"Who the hell are you?" The engineer asked, incredulously. Just who the hell _was _this woman and how in the _hell _did she get into the workshop?

"Tony, this is Skye." Phil interjected, introducing the young woman – apparently with him. "She works for me. She's a member of the new team I've assembled."

"You're a _S.H.I.E.L.D. agent_?!" Tony gaped, staring at Skye.

"Not yet." Skye corrected. "I'm … I'm working on it." She amended.

Glancing back and forth between Skye and the sonogram pictures she'd evidently given to Phil. "Who the hell _are_ you?!" Tony demanded, rising from his seat and stalking toward Skye – backing her into the worktable behind her – as she felt the anger radiating off of him. "And, how in the **_hell _**did you get _these_?!" He hissed, shaking the pictures in her face.

Finally finding her voice, Skye pushed herself up off of the table and began backing Tony up, carefully, as she fought back against the accusations against her. "I wasn't exactly _looking _for them. But, AC told me about his relationship with you." She fired back, fiercely. "And, silly me, thought it was bullshit the way that Fury was keeping the two of you apart!" She spat, as Tony lowered himself back down onto the sofa where he'd started from, originally. "So, yeah. I tried to look you up. Tried to find a way to get you and AC back together!" She defended. "And, don't ask me how I came across the sonograms! I don't _know_! All I know is that, when I _did _find them, I knew I had to show them to AC!" With a snort of derision, she folded her arms tersely over her chest. "I figured he kinda had a right know!"

"All right, that's enough!" Phil interjected, calmly, breaking up the dispute between Skye and Tony. Turning to the aforementioned engineer, he added "Look, Tony. Skye never meant any harm. Granted, I never asked her to do any of the things that she did. But, I – personally – couldn't be more grateful to her for them." The senior agent added, staring straight into the rich brown eyes of the man that he loved. "Because they gave me the push that I needed to come back to you."

Staring at Phil, Tony knew he was right. It didn't matter how Skye had found the pictures. Now that she had, he and Phil could be together again – even become a family. Now, he wouldn't have to worry about raising his children alone. He had to admit … That was a pretty damn good feeling.

Sensing that Phil and Tony may want a moment alone, together, Skye cleared her throat awkwardly as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder, in the direction of the door. "I'm just gonna … go … that way …" She muttered, awkwardly, as she turned and took her leave – leaving Phil and Tony chuckling behind her.

* * *

_If I run | Baby, would you chase me | Be the one who wants to save me | Never walk away no matter what | If I was lost | Would you come and find me | When I forget, would you remind me | That who I am will always be enough | If I run | If I run_

* * *

Wandering through the halls of Avengers Tower, Skye had been so lost in thought that she found herself running smack into her mentor/father-figure's childhood idol, Captain Steve Rogers. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry." She apologized, quickly, as she looked up – finding herself lost in the captain's baby blue eyes.

Staring down into the eyes of the woman who'd just run into him, Steve found himself inexplicably drawn to her. "Don't worry about it." He offered, distractedly.

"Um – I'm – Um … I'm-I'm Skye." The young Chinese-American woman offered, introducing herself, awkwardly, offering the captain her hand, nervously.

"Steve." The captain introduced himself. "Steve Rogers."

Smiling as she giggled – _giggled –_ nervously, Skye replied "Yeah, I … I know. I mean, I … I recognize you." She offered, cursing herself for the way she stumbled over her words. "Plus, my boss kinda idolizes you."

Offering the young woman a warm smile in return, Steve released her hand as he asked "Really? I'd love to meet him."

Suddenly, an awkward silence stretched between them as Skye chewed her lip, nervously, while she debated whether she should tell Steve about Coulson. Sensing that he may have said something wrong, Steve quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. Was that a little forward?"

"Oh, no." Skye replied, hurriedly, shaking her head. "No, it was fine. It's just … It's complicated."

Mulling over Skye's response in his head for a moment, Steve made a somewhat impulsive decision. "Hm." He hummed, thoughtfully. "Tell ya what. I'm a pretty fast learner …" The super soldier began, suggestively. "Care to try to explain it over a cup of coffee?"

Once again, Skye chewed her lip as she considered her response. She didn't know how long Coulson would be with Stark and she didn't want him to go looking for her and not know where to find her. But, then again, she _didn't_ know how long he would be. For all _she_ knew, she could be waiting a while. And, it looked like Steve might be good company. "Sure." She finally decided.

* * *

_I never thought that you and I would ever meet again | I mourn the loss of you, sometimes, and pray for peace within | The word "distraught" cannot describe how my heart has been | But, where do we begin, now that you're back from the dead | Where do we begin, now that, you're back from the dead | Where do we begin now that you're back from the dead_

* * *

"Tony … I am … _so _sorry that you felt like you had to go through all this alone." Phil apologized with a raw sincerity in his eyes that very nearly moved Tony to tears.

"Phil, don't…" Tony replied, taking the agent's hands in his own. "Don't apologize. When you tell me that you fought to tell me the truth, I believe you. And, honestly, nothing from the last three months even matters to me, anymore." He added, smiling in relief. "Do you know how many times I've dreamed of this moment ever since New York? All I want is just for you to be here. With me."

"I promise you, Tony – I _swear_ to you – that I will _never_ leave you, again." Phil swore, vehemently.

"I know." The billionaire smiled, warmly. "I know you won't, Phil."

* * *

_So much to prove and so much to save | I couldn't stand around while you just slipped away | If I had just carried on and moved right along | I'd still be wondering where did I go wrong_

_I know you'll probably judge me | But, I had to try | I don't care if you never get me | I had to try_

* * *

"That's impossible." Steve replied, shocked by the news that Skye had just given him.

"Believe me, I _know _how crazy it sounds." The hacker freely admitted. "But, it's true. Agent Coulson's alive."

"But … How?" Steve wondered, completely lost. "Director Fury told us he was dead."

"Well, the death of a common alley can be a great motivator." Skye shrugged, taking another sip of her coffee. "Plus, _technically_, Fury didn't lie. AC _did _die. For all of eight seconds – forty, according to him. But, somehow, the doctors managed to stabilize him."

"I don't believe it." Steve sighed, struggling to wrap his mind around everything that Skye was telling him. "Where is he, now?"

"Downstairs." Skye replied, casually, smirking ever so slightly at the way Steve's eyes widened to saucers which she found rather adorable on the super soldier. "He's in the workshop, talking to Stark, now." She elaborated, finally taking mercy on the soldier.

"'Bout damn time." Steve replied, taking another sip of his own coffee. "What took him so long, anyway?" He questioned, curiously.

"Believe me, AC _wanted _to tell Tony the truth the moment he woke up in ICU." The young hacker replied, all levity gone from her voice. "Even fought Fury tooth and nail when the director denied him."

"Really?" Steve asked, brow quirking curiously. "_Coulson _fought _Fury_?" That didn't make any sense. "That doesn't sound like him."

"Well, I didn't know him before he was stabbed." Skye conceded. "But, I've heard a lot of a people saying that he's changed." She added. "If that's true, I think I'd be tempted to say it's for the better." The hacker shrugged. "I mean, if what I've heard about AC is true, it sounds – to me – like he's finally grown a little backbone." She elaborated. "But, what really tipped _this _scale was when he told me about his relationship with Stark." She admitted, staring at the cup of tepid coffee in her hands before looking back up at Steve. "It sounded like they were _really _happy." She admitted, wistfully. "And, I just thought it was bullshit how Fury was keeping them apart." Glancing up at the soldier, she noticed the astonishment in his eyes at her unexpected use of vulgar language. "Sorry." She apologized, blushing slightly as she looked away.

"Don't worry about it." Steve replied, smiling slightly. "You're passionate." He added, deciding to take a chance and gently laid a hand over the back of that of the hacker. "You care about your friends and just want to help. That's admirable." Steve smiled, warmly.

"Thanks." Skye muttered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she felt her blush deepen at the touch of his hand. _Get it together, Skye._ She scolded herself. _Don't blow it! This guy's hot _and _sensitive! Do you _know _how rare that is?!_ She thought to herself as shook off her nerves and moved to lace their fingers together – mentally jumping for joy at the small, shy, smile on the soldier's face.

* * *

"Huh." Clint Barton snorted in amusement as he crossed his arms over his chest – watching Captain America having coffee with a strange young woman.

"What is it?" Moving to stand next to Barton, Natasha Romanoff watched the sight in the living room curiously.

"Looks like Cap's on a date." Barton mused, lightly.

"Really?" That comment had now drawn the attention of the good doctor, Bruce Banner. "With who?" He asked, curiously, moving to stand next.

"I dunno." Barton shook his head. "Never seen her before."

"She _is _pretty." Bruce mused.

"If not a little young for him." Natasha mused before noticing her compatriots looking at her as if she'd grown a second head. "What?" She asked, defensively.

"You _are _aware that there's really no 'age-appropriate' woman out there for him … Right?" Bruce asked, curiously.

"'Less he wants to go nursing home hopping." Barton joked.

Natasha couldn't deny that both men had a point. Knowing when to admit defeat, the famous Black Widow simply tilted her head – cocking her eyebrow, slightly – as she continued to watch the scene play out before them.

* * *

"Anyway…" Skye sighed, trying to get her mind back on topic. "After everything AC told me, I took it upon myself to try to look Stark up – see if I could find a way to get the two of them back together…" She elaborated. "That was when I found the sonogram pictures. I knew, then, that AC needed to see what I'd found." She added, taking a sip of her now cold coffee with her free hand as the other still lingered in the grip of the super soldier. "And … the rest is history."

"Sounds like you and Coulson must be pretty close." Steve mused, thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Skye replied, deep in thought. "Yeah, AC's pretty much the only semblance of a father-figure I've ever really known."

"Really?" Steve asked, curious to learn more about this beautiful woman before him.

"Yeah, I … I kinda bounced around the foster care system – never really spent more than a couple months with the same family." The hacker admitted, looking away in shame. "Then, when I was eighteen, they decided I wasn't their problem, anymore, and threw me out on the streets." Steve couldn't help feeling for the young woman before him. "I was living out of the back of my van in east LA when AC kidnapped me-"

"'Kidnapped'?" Steve repeated, sharply.

"Well, he and Agent Ward used the term 'recruited'." Skye corrected, a small, amused, smile tugging at her lips. "But, Ward threw a bag over my head." She smirked. "I don't know about you, but, where I come from? We call that 'kidnapping'."

"Why'd they throw a bag over your head?" Steve questioned, curiously.

"I was … sorta working for The Rising Tide … at the time." Skye admitted, guiltily. "They were initially bringing me in for questioning and when I showed them up – knew things that even _S.H.I.E.L.D. _didn't know – Coulson decided to keep me on as a consultant. After our first mission, I knew I wanted more. And, I've decided to start training to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

Steve listened attentively to Skye's story. She was certainly a remarkable young woman to have come out of this past with a such a vibrant attitude. "What exactly _is _The Rising Tide?" He wondered, curiously.

"It's…" Skye drawled, searching for the right words. "Basically, they're a group of hackers that believe in the freedom of information. They believe that no _one _person or agency has the right to hold all the secrets." She elaborated, watching Steve almost hang off every word. She wasn't used to people giving her this kind of attention. Well, except for AC. It was nice. "They're basically everything that S.H.I.E.L.D. tries to squash."

"I see." Steve hummed, thoughtfully. "What made you decide to change sides?"

"Honestly, I was never _really _invested in The Rising Tide to begin with." Skye admitted, honestly. "They were really just a means for me to try to dig up whatever information I could regarding my parents."

"Your parents?" Steve prodded, gently.

"Yeah." Skye smiled, shyly. "For as long as I can remember, I've always wanted to know who they were. It's … It's _why _I became a hacker in the first place. Why I learned to crack systems. So far, I … I haven't really found anything, yet." The hacker had to stop herself before she tipped her hand. She'd only just met Steve and – while she was _definitely _attracted to him – she just didn't know if she should reveal the S.H.I.E.L.D. document she'd found. "Just … some pictures … a gas receipt … Nothing, really."

Giving the young hacker a gentle squeeze of the hand, Steve spoke gently. "Hang in there." As she met his gaze, Steve couldn't deny the butterflies in his chest as she smiled shyly up at him. "I know I just met you … But, you seem determined. I know you'll find the answers you're looking for."

* * *

_Tell me, what we gonna do about us | (What we gonna do about) | Let me know if this is real love (real love) | Let me know if I found the one | Are you standing right here, baby (right here, baby) | Tell me what we gonna do about us | (What we gonna do about) | Let me know if this is real love (real love) | Let me know if I found the one | Are you standing right here, baby_

* * *

"So…" Tony sighed, finally. "Where, exactly, does this leave us?"

"Well, I can't exactly just up and leave my team." Phil mused.

"Yeah, I never really pegged you for the stay-at-home-dad type." Tony mused, attempting to inject a little levity into the situation.

"Ya know…" Phil offered, an idea suddenly occurring to him. "There's plenty of room on The Bus-"

"'The Bus'?" Tony questioned, curiously.

"It's actually a plane." Phil replied, grinning like the Cheshire cat when he saw the curiosity spark in the genius's eyes. "It's an airborne mobile command center. The team and I live and work out of it." Drawing a steadying breath, he added. "There's plenty of room if you wanted to join us?"

Tony paused to consider the option. "Room enough for myself _and _two kids?" He questioned, disbelieving.

"If you're willing…" Phil countered.

Truthfully, JARVIS could easily be taken with him. And, he _could _work virtually anywhere. And, it was tempting – knowing that he and Phil could be together and raise their children together … as a family. "I'll do it."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Once again, I hope y'all enjoyed this installment. Please read and review! Also. I know Phil's grand entrance was little (okay maybe a lot) OOC. But, I just thought it was _sooo _cute! And, I am absolutely _in love _with that song and have been dying to use it for something ever since the moment I first listened to it after buying Shakira's new album.

~Skye Coulson


	3. Everything Has Changed

**The Family Secret**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Family

**Pairings:  
**SkyeCap (Steve Rogers/Skye)  
IronTazer (Phil Coulson/Tony Stark)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Iron & Wine "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" (Wedding Version)  
Leah "Do Not Stand At My Grave and Weep"

* * *

Everything Has Changed

* * *

_Have I found you? | Flightless bird | Jealous, weeping | Or lost you? | American mouth | Big pill looming_

_Now, I'm a fat house cat | Nursing my sore blunt tongue | Watching the warm poison rats | Curl through the wide fence cracks | Pissing on magazine photos | Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean | Blood of Christ mountain stream_

* * *

Steve and Skye hadn't even noticed the group of people watching them from the shadowed doorway until a loud voice boomed out of seemingly nowhere. "My, my, my. Don't you two look cozy?" Clint Barton teased as he moved to stand behind Steve, clapping the soldier on the shoulder. "Care to introduce us to your friend, Cap?" He asked lightly while grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

It was then that Skye noticed the super soldier blushing rather furiously and couldn't help thinking how adorable the whole sight was. Clearing his throat, Steve attempted to put up his best front – acting like the archer's taunting wasn't getting the better of him – all while silently plotting his revenge in the back of his mind as he spoke. "Uh, Skye, these are my teammates … Clint Barton…" He spoke introducing the other Avengers that had just entered the room. "…Natasha Romanoff…" He added, gesturing to the only other woman in the room. "…And, Dr. Bruce Banner." He finished, pointing to the good doctor. "Everyone…This is Skye." The young hacker couldn't help blushing slightly at the warm smile spreading across the soldier's face as he introduced her.

"Skye, huh?" Barton clicked, eying the hacker up. "Well, ya definitely have excellent taste, Cap, I'll give ya that much." He added, earning himself a firm smack of the arm from the red-headed assassin to his right.

"You'll have to excuse Clint." Natasha apologized, focusing her attention on the young hacker before her. "He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'censor'."

"I know what it means!" Clint whined, defensively. "It's just not half as much fun, am I right, Skye?" He added, quirking an eyebrow in Skye's direction.

Grinning wickedly, Skye decided to seize the opportunity to score a few brownie points with Steve's friends. "Actually, I gotta side with Barton." She replied, mischievously. "Uncensored is _always _more fun – hands down."

"I like this one, Cap." Barton surmised, grinning at Skye. "Don't screw this up!" He warned, playfully, as he glanced at the super soldier.

Finally, Bruce decided to make his presence known as he voiced the question on his mind. "Skye…How, exactly, did you and Captain Rogers meet – if you don't mind my asking." He amended, respectfully.

"I don't mind, at all." Skye replied, dismissively, with a warm smile. "But, with all due respect, Dr. Banner…You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well, I think we all know you didn't meet at some kinky – OW!" Barton began, only to be cut off by Natasha's sharp elbow in his ribs. "Jesus, Nat! It was just a joke!" He whined, gently nursing his sore ribs.

"I think it might be best if you just went ahead and told us the story." Bruce mused, doing his best to hide his amused grin at the exchange between the two assassins. "Before Natasha kills Clint."

Chuckling lightly, Skye had to agree. "Unfortunately, Dr. Banner, I think you might be onto something, there."

"You can call me 'Bruce', by the way." The physicist replied, a genuine smile tugging at his lips.

"Bruce it is, then." Skye agreed, before her smile fell as she drew a steadying breath. "Well…Steve and I actually met just about an hour ago when my boss and I came here so that he could talk to Stark."

"Who's your boss?" Natasha questioned, curiously.

"…That's the part you're not gonna believe…" Skye drawled, reluctantly. Taking the vacant, expectant, stares all around her as her cue to elaborate, she sighed as she continued with her story. "My boss is…Agent Phil Coulson."

Suddenly, all amusement was gone from the Avengers' faces as they all took in the implications of what the young hacker was telling them. After a palpable silence, Natasha finally spoke, first. "That's impossible." She muttered, her voice frighteningly indecipherable.

"Look, kid." Clint snapped, advancing on Skye as he spoke. He didn't make it far, however, before Steve effectively stopped him dead in his tracks with a firm, warning glare. Shaking it off, Clint glared at Skye as he continued to speak. "I don't know what you heard about the battle of New York…" He began, darkly. "But, Agent Coulson was killed in action just _before _the battle even _took place_."

"Look, I know that's the official story." Skye defended, raising her hands in surrender. "But, what you don't understand – what Fury _hid _from you – is that…after he was stabbed, they rushed Coulson off to a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility where they took him into emergency surgery." Skye began, recalling the story Phil had told her soon after recruiting her for his team. "It was touch and go – and, they _did _lose him for all of eight seconds." Rolling her eyes, slightly, she interjected "Well, he insists it was forty, but, whatever." Getting back to matter at hand, the hacker added "The point is…Coulson's alive."

* * *

_Do not stand at my grave and weep | I am not there, I do not sleep | When you waken in the morning's hush | I am the swift uplifting rush_

_I am a thousand winds that blow | I am the diamond glints on snow | I am the sunlight on ripened grain | I am the gentle autumn rain_

_Gentle birds in circling flight | I am the soft star that shines at night | Oh, do not stand at my grave and cry | I am not there, I did not die_

* * *

"She's right." Suddenly, every head in the room snapped around to look at the source of a voice none of them ever thought they'd hear again. Turning their attention to the doorway, they all saw that the strange hacker before them had been right. Phil Coulson _was _alive, afterall.

"I'll be damned." Bruce breathed, mindlessly removing the glasses from his face as he continued to stare at the agent who was supposed to be dead standing next to his 'Science Bro', Tony Stark.

"Son of a bitch." Clint breathed, similarly awestruck by the senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's miraculous return from the dead.

"YA budu proklyatyy." Natasha muttered, under her breath, looking for all the world like she'd seen a ghost.

"Everything that Skye just told you is true." Phil confirmed, taking ever so slight amusement in the awestruck expressions on the faces of his former assets.

"But, why wouldn't Fury tell us you survived?" Bruce wondered, aloud, still struggling to wrap his mind around what he was seeing and hearing.

"Yeah." Clint added, petulantly. "Why'd we have to find out from a perfect **stranger**, _three months later_?!" He demanded.

"As for why Fury didn't tell you, himself, I honestly don't know." Phil admitted, leading Tony into the room as the engineer took a seat next to Skye on the plush sofa. "Any explanation I gave you would only be pure speculation-"

"Then, speculate." Clint spat. Truthfully, he wasn't angry. Just confused and frustrated with his confusion.

"Well…If I had to guess…" Phil began, pensively. "I've heard that my 'death' was the final push you all needed to make you all work together, as a team." He began, trying to work the equation in his head. "Perhaps, Director Fury didn't wish to destroy your new-found sense of cohesion." He offered, lamely, unable to come up with anything better.

Still struggling to process the situation, Clint could only fold his arms across his chest and snort derisively as he waited for Coulson to continue.

"I tried to fight him on his decision." Phil replied, remorsefully, as he sat on the other side of Tony – taking the billionaire's hand in his own – as he spoke again. "I wanted nothing more than to tell you all the truth." Sighing lightly, the senior agent continued onward. "But, he wouldn't budge."

Taking mercy on her mentor and father-figure, Skye decided to jump in. "Last night, Coulson was telling me about his relationship with Stark." She explained. "I thought it was bullshit how Fury was keeping them apart, so, I tried to look Stark up – see if I could find a way get him and Coulson back together. That's…when I found the sonogram pictures. So, I knew I had to show them to Coulson. That's…how we ended up, here."

"Which brings me to my announcement." Tony interjected, uncharacteristically nervously. As all eyes fell on him, he felt his beloved agent's hands gripping his own supportively. "Phil has…graciously offered to let me move in with him. Be a real family." Sighing lightly, he braced himself for whatever reactions came his way. "And, I've accepted."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I hope you all enjoyed this little installment. If you have any requests, feel free to PM me.

~Skye Coulson


End file.
